He forgot his journal, with all his scientific data in it
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Smith descended down the platform to the conn to the outside of the Jupiter 2 dabbing his handkerchief at his face.


Smith packed his uniform into the luggage, his form of communication with his former employers hidden in a glove compartment above, sneakin

g in artifacts of his time in space. The year was 1999. A simple year that meant more than anything to him. It plagued his mind as a number of Hell. It stood as numbers of hardship, homesickness, and distress but one that had been softened by company.

He eyed at his journal set on the sleeping bag. Weighing whether or not to tempt the young boy as his companion for the long trip back to Earth. It would soften the trip and make it the more bearable just as he had made it being trapped on Gulbaris. He looked toward the center of the residential deck noting of the rest of the men (along with Judy and Penny) finishing their supper. Maureen was back upstairs tending to the garments of the family. And his uniform wouldn't be part of the uniform repair chore; all together not part of the family.

_I didn't want to go alone._ And yet, the Robinsons refused to entertain him the idea of allowing one of their own to go with him. It was obvious. They knew his intentions and disagreed with it as spoken of only earlier, quietly, yet pointedly. _Leave it?_ And the boy would go after him. _Perhaps._ He looked aside from the installed chair then back toward the galley.

Seeing that by his side changed his mind.

_I will have a companion. _

He lowered his gaze with a grimace.

A very_ unhappy_ companion.

If the Robinsons refused to spare one of their own as a companion then he could do with the cost.

Smith left the journal on the sleeping back then clipped the luggage close

"Oh. . . the pain. The pain." Smith muttered to himself looking up toward the ceiling, then lowered his gaze toward it. "The pain will be worth."

He slipped it against his side then closed the door to his cabin to meet with Fate and watched as their attention briefly went on to him then back off again.

"Farewell, Professor, Major." Smith said. "I hope you enjoy having your own room."

Don took a bite off the plate.

"Judith . . ." Smith regarded them. "Penelope."

They were eating, silently, paying no attention to him.

"You can expect the rescue party here very soon," Smith said. "It will be worth the task that you so despise of me taking."

He went toward the elevator then slapped on the upper section of it once the barrier had been drawn. He waved back at the silent family.

"Adieu."

Smith twiddled his fingers watching the residential deck retreat before his eyes then be replaced by the conn. Maureen was seated where she normally put herself, in a chair, beside a basket full of uniforms. All of which accounting for her family humming to herself. He slid the barrier open then closed it behind him. He carried the luggage close to his side then began to walk away heading toward the door of the ship. The astronavigator was in the dome above his head waiting to be extracted for the voyage into the stars. Someday, they would be back in the stars.

"Doctor Smith."

Smith paused, lowering his head, as she continued with her stitching.

"Yes, madame?" Smith asked, surprised, startled.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Maureen asked.

Smith shifted toward her.

"I was under the impression that your family didn't wish to share another word with me after dinner." Smith said.

"Not all of us, Doctor Smith," Maureen said. "We can forgive you for the other troubles you get into with ease. But this. . ."

"This time, you cannot forgive stealing a spaceship right away."

"Precisely, Doctor Smith."

"It is the only good thing I would have done for your family."

"You could have asked Zalto to do that task. A side mission," she kept her gaze on the stitching. "It would have been acceptable for us."

Smith was silent for a single moment that Maureen raised her attention up from the sleeve of Will's uniform.

"I fear if I had asked. . ." Smith began to admit, frankly, but his tone full of fear. "The offer would be taken off the table." _Or worse,_ Smith winced. _Another comfortable and long trance that I don't want to get out of without a fight_. He lowered his head.

"I hear you," Maureen reached out and put a hand on his clasped hands in his lap holding on to the luggage.

Smith turned his gaze upon her.

"This is a very rare opportunity to come by, madame." Smith noted. "Perhaps, you can get to Alpha Centauri. Soon. Very soon."

"Perhaps." Maureen said, withdrawing her hand from his hand with a smile. "Two years ago, I used to think you were a threat." She resumed stitching, casually. Smith's gaze lifted from his hand up toward her with widened eyes. "But now, you are just a old and sad endearing old man trying to get home."

His eyes lowered fluttering down as he looked aside at fond memories.

"You are not as threatening as you were before."

Smith looked up toward her.

"You are so desperate to return to Earth that you would put my family at risk as part of your many deals. Unqualified to face space. Frightened of aliens when first encountering them. And helpless at denying the situations that become available to you on going home."

Smith didn't argue back against her assessment; he only nodded, silent.

"But . . ." Maureen said. "you have made a good companion for the children."

"Dragging me into their playtime," Smith said turning away with a shake of his head. "To distract me from my thoughts."

"They like you." Maureen said. "Not because they don't want to hear you complaining."

"Yet," Smith said. "they refuse to say farewell. All of them."

"Judy and Penny . . . they can't say goodbye when their friend is stealing just to get home."

"Will and the ninny are hiding in the boy's room," Smith said. "From me."

"They are waiting outside for you," Maureen said with a shake of her head. "They can say goodbye. They can forgive you for what you are about to do. I can do that because you have been a good friend when I need it. When we have _all_ needed to talk."

Smith turned back toward her.

"They will always regret not saying goodbye." Smith pointed out.

"That is their prerogative." Maureen said. "And their regret."

"Hmm, indeed."

"Fate stuck us together for a reason." Maureen said. "I didn't know why she decided that you get stuck in my home and send our ship off course all those years ago. I don't think I would until I saw how the children were enjoying being in space and how when you were away; they hadn't. The difference was having a friend there."

The thread in the uniform was slowly stitched away leaving it in a brand new version of itself.

"Five years of no one on Gamma; just us, waiting for the colonists." Maureen continued as Smith listened. "It would be very lonely for the children, sad, and hard waiting for new friends to come along."

"Friends who want to be in space," Smith said as he held a finger. "Friends who trained, friends who are excited in the unknown, friends who know what they were getting into stepping foot on a Jupiter. Friends who weren't trapped. Friends who are better people than me."

Maureen smiled as she looked up toward him lowering the uniform on to her lap as her facial features softened.

"Goodbye, Doctor Smith."

Smith smiled back toward her.

"Adieu, madame." Smith replied. "I am almost certain that we shall meet on better circumstances!" He unzipped his pant pocket then took out his handkerchief and started to walk away from her - turning his back to Maureen- patting away the unexpected tears as his voice started to crack. "I know we will."

"You act as if we will never see each other again." Maureen said.

"It happens to everyone." Smith turned his head aside, softly, the continued tears that were falling down went unseen by Maureen. "Social circles collapse after parties go their separate ways."

"It will be alright, Doctor Smith." Maureen replied. "The future isn't set in stone. We went off course. And we turned out okay."

"Because you fought for it," Smith said. "I won't."

"Well, Will will for starters." Maureen said. "We will keep in contact after we arrive to Alpha Centauri."

"I never did expect to befriended by your boy," Smith admitted. "He is mature for his age."

"Always has been," Maureen said. "One of his finer qualities."

"Indeed." Smith said.

"I have a feeling that the social circle that you made with this crew won't collapse to easily." Maureen said. "Women's intuition tells me so."

"Indeed," Smith said. "See you. . ." Smith let it hang as she moved up to the neck collar. "Later."

Smith nodded then resumed his walk ahead of her while dabbing at the tears that had landed around his face.

**The End.**


End file.
